The Arena
by Lycrion
Summary: The category was the only thing I could think of to put this in. It will have multiple characters from multiple genres, consoles, and games. Not just Nintendo and Sony. Also, two requests. If you think I should have anyone put into this, please add them below. Also, point out any mistakes I make in the lore of anyone.


The Arena

Part One: Shots Fired

Inky darkness. The cold sound of metal on metal. The lift sputtered and a harsh shrieking sound filled the small box they called an elevator. A small incandescent bulb turned on, sending small rays of light shining through the elevator. Jim sighed. He had awoken in this small box, in full power armor. His rifle was strapped to his back, but a whole lotta good that was to him now. He decided there was only one thing to do: sit and wait.

The lift suddenly stopped. Jim gritted his teeth. The metal doors groaned, then slowly slid to either side of the elevator. He quickly pulled out his gun, ready for anything.

There was nobody in front of him. It appeared that he was in a ruined city. Plant overgrowth was abundant, with trees and weeds clustering the streets. Jim turned around. The lift he had been stuck in was just going underneath the ground. Plates of the street slid over it, and soon enough it was just a small indentation in the otherwise broken street.

Jim decided he had best explore this place. It might lead him to answers as to how he got here and who put him here.

He started to walk down the street. Nothing really seemed different than what he had seen so far. It was ruined building after ruined building. Oddly enough, it still seemed as if electricity was running in the city. A street light thrummed with it, and a nearby electronics stores radios were emitting static.

After a while of searching, it was beginning to get dark. He still hadn't found anything. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had no food, no water.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, he heard what seemed like shouting and an explosion. It sounded like it was around the corner. He held his rifle at the ready. He slowly walked to the corner, and stole a glance around. A large humanoid shaped creature, with a drill for a hand and what appeared to be ancient diving gear was fighting with a man, in a yellow t-shirt with black sleeves, using what looked like an oversized tuning fork.

The larger one suddenly shoved off the other, and slowly turned towards Jim. It began to rumble towards him. He heard a small chuckling behind him. He turned around, and a small girl was standing there, giggling. She looked deformed, with large yellow eyes, devoid of pupils and scleras, and pallid grey skin. She giggled again. "Looks like Mr. Bubbles likes you!" He turned back towards the creature. It had stopped and was staring at the girl. She nodded, and it began rumbling towards him again. Jim took a step back. The other man was standing with his hand on his chin behind the behemoth.

The creature was getting awfully close. Jim knew he wanted to get nowhere near that drill. He backed up, and began to fire shots at it. They barely dented it. He grabbed a frag grenade and tossed it at its feet. It raised its arm in defense, and Jim quickly dove out of the way of the explosion. His ears rang, and when he looked up from the ground, the creature was running off wounded, with the little girls outline on its shoulders.

Jim slowly stood up. It was gone, but the man who had been fighting it before was standing on a ledge above him.

"Well then. I hope you're not here to attack me too, because I can tell you right now that that would be a very bad idea." He said. He jumped off the ledge, looking totally unharmed.

"That's some pretty armor you got there." he said, smirking. "Can't even see your face behind that skull paint." he said. He walked up to Jim and tapped his helmet. "Hellooooo?" he said.

"Who said I wanted you to see my face?" Jim replied. He brought up his gun. The man stepped back, taken off guard. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I put a few rounds into that smiling face of yours." he told him. The man dropped the smile. "I have no idea what is going on either. One minute, I'm doing some recon of the Militia, the next, I'm stuck in an elevator."

Jim lowered his weapon. "Alright, I'll buy your story. For now. What's your name?" he asked. "Cole MacGrath." the man replied. "And yours?" "Jim Raynor." Jim told him.

"Well Jim, do you have any idea where we are?" "No clue. It doesn't look like a planet I've been to before." Cole stopped and stared at him for a while. "What?" Jim said. "Well, you just said you've been to different planets. Different. Planets. You crazy or something?" Cole asked. Jim laughed. "You're joking, right? Unless you're off some backwater world, you must have at least been in a ship." he told him. Cole told him, "Well, we sent some guys up to the Moon fifty-odd years ago, but no, I've never been in a goddamn spaceship."

Jim looked startled. "What year is it where you came from?" he asked. "2011 or something. Why?" Cole asked.

"Well, unless you're a figment of my imagination, you're almost five hundred years old." Jim told a startled MacGrath. "No. That's not possible. Just yesterday me and Zeke had a drinking contest…" he told Raynor.

"Maybe this place warps time. It would explain why the city looks so ancient…" Jim mused. "Well, whatever the case, it's getting dark out. I'm not sure what this place has inside of it, but judging by what happened just before, I'd rather not stick around to find out."

Cole looked around. "We can probably camp out in that motel for the night." he said, pointing to a building to Raynor's left. "It's probably not the best place, but it's a helluva lot better than staying out in the open."

Jim nodded. They began to head towards it. Jim asked Cole, "I was wondering. How in the world did you hold off against that thing?" he asked. Cole chuckled and held out his hand. Sparks began to flow off it, and within seconds it was covered in blue electricity. Jim stepped back, astonished. "How the hell are you doing that?" he asked.

Cole patted the back of Jim's armor.. "It's a very long story. I'll fill you in later." he told Jim. With that, they walked into the motel, not knowing what the future held.


End file.
